The IQ Test
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Mukahi wants a dictionairy. Shishido reads Harry Potter. Mukahi claims that the God of the Dark Side eats pencil sharpeners. Twelve Word Challenge. For biRaiNbow. Oneshot


**Yep. Guess what.**

**This is the last Twelve Word Challenge. Actually, I might put up hyperdude's extra one. But only after I'm done with Fuji's crossdressing thing. Ohhhh xD I just gave out a little preview of what I'm doing next. Bad me. xD**

**Of course, you could always submit more words. Visit Study Session and put in a review!**

**I have to finish Life is Death too...cracky angst it is then...aghhh Dx (OMG FIRST TIME USING THAT!) xD sorry...**

**Yep. I even finished the Harry Potter book amidst all this chaos. xD Which by the way I highly recommend reading.**

**This is for biRaiNbow.**

**Words: Yarn Ball, Dictionairy, Pencil Sharpener, Triangle, Duck, Puzzle, Christmas, Pie, Llama, Hole, Poke, Ham  
**

* * *

"There's an evil llama outside my window and it's got me cornered!" Mukahi sang. 

"..."

"There's an evil llama outside my window with a pie!!"

"Pie?" Shishido stared.

"Yes! Pie! Because we all know the world just loveeeessss pie!!"

"..."

"Pie is God! It is the god of the dark side! Who, by the way, loves eating pencil sharpeners."

"...Okay?"

"And also, pencil sharpeners are good for your health."

"Have you eaten one before?"

"Not yet. I might."

"..."

"By the way, I saw Fuji the other day wearing high heels."

"...What the fuck was he doing wearing high heels?"

"Dunno. Said something about messing with peoples' heads."

"Yeah...figures."

"I need a dictionairy."

"Why?"

"I need to look up concur."

"...Look it up on Wikipedia when you get home."

"...That works too. But seriously, I can't believe you married a duck!"

"...I married a duck?"

"Yeah, you married a duck! Yuushi told me!"

"For the last time, don't listen to him."

"You're his son! How can you NOT listen to him?"

"For the last time, I'M NOT HIS SON!"

"Okay, okay, no need to yell."

"Ugh." Shishido shook his head and began reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Just cause he could.

"Shishido."

"Hm?"

"What's a triangular puzzle with wings?"

Shishido looked up and stared. "What is this, a test?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So? Do you know?"

"Did you just make that question up?"

"Not really. Saw it on an iQ test."

"Ohh. Brilliant. What score did you get? Hope it wasn't negative 100."

"No...I got a 67."

"Brilliant. Not too bad for someone who's genetically stupid."

"Hey! Well? Do you know?"

"Uh...a triangle with wings?"

"Wrong. It's a bat."

Shishido dropped the book. "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"

"Well, when the bat's flying, it kind of DOES look like a triangular puzzle with wings."

"Was that really a IQ test?"

"Yeah. The international one."

"...Wow."

"I know. The world's stupid."

"No. You just made the world insane, that's all."

"Gee. I thank you for your lameness. Anyways, remember last Christmas?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, I'm reminding you. Remember that time when Atobe poked a hole through the ham?"

"I SAID DON'T REMIND ME!"

"And got his finger stuck?"

"..."

"He's still keeping the ham in his freezer."

Shishido dropped the book again. "HAS THE WORLD COMPLETELY GONE INSANE?!" Shishido cried out in exasperation.

"No one's gone insane. He just said that he wanted to keep it because of the memories."

"Right..."

Mukahi began poking at a yarn ball.

Shishido looked over. "What are you doing?"

"Poking at a yarn ball."

"I can see that. I want to know exactly why the hell you're poking a yarn ball."

"I'm bored and you're being a book bug."

"..."

"Plus, I want to make something. Who knows? I might take up knitting some day."

"..."

"Merry Christmas."

"It's May."

"Whatever. Who cares. It can still be Christmas only if you want it to be."

"..."

Atobe suddenly came charging into the room. "Gakuto! Explain that IQ test!"

Mukahi looked up. "Explain what?"

"THE TITLE SAYS 'IQ TEST FOR COMPLETE IDIOTS WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE'!"

Shishido banged his head against the table. "Figures! No wonder he got a 67 on that!"

"..."

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT STUPID!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shishido yelled.

Atobe and Mukahi looked at him with distaste. "Ugh. Don't yell." They both said.

Shishido groaned and banged his head on the table again.

* * *

**Haha. This is the last of the Twelve Word Challenge. For now.**

**I'll just give you guys the Stats right now. Well, just the number of words.**

**The number of words: 9072**


End file.
